Murder on Nightmare Night
by LikeaBawz
Summary: The Mane 6 are being murdered one-by-one. See how each react to their buddies death!


Rainbow Dash (RD): So guys, what are we planning on doing today?

Twilight Sparkle (TS): Maybe we can go to a haunted house for Nightmare Night?

Rarity (R): It sounds delightful Twilight. Although I see a problem

TS: Which is?

R: Where shall we go?

Fluttershy (FS): Can I please not go, I...I don't want to go in a scary house.

Pinkie Pie (PP): Don't worry Fluttershy! Haunted houses won't hurt you.

FS: I know, but they're scary. You know how sensitive I am to that.

*Applejack (AJ) walks into the house and greets the others*

AJ: How y'all fellers doing?

TS: Were doing great, we are planning on going to a haunted house for Nightmare Night.

AJ: Oh! I know a place, but um…..

TS: What is it Applejack?

AJ: I need to speak with you in private Twilight.

*TS and AJ go into a room a little far away from the previous place where the other ponies were*

AJ: Look, Twilight, I have been planning something for Nightmare Night.

TS: What were you planning?

AJ: I was planning a prank, you know, making a fake monster to scare the apples out of 'em.

TS: Well how would you accomplish that Applejack?

AJ: That's why I need you to help me with it.

TS: I don't want to scare my friends! Besides, I wouldn't accept anyway.

AJ: And why's that?

TS: Because you know how sensitive Fluttershy is!

AJ: What about the others?

TS: I would think they would be tolerant with it.

AJ: So basically what you're saying is that Fluttershy is a cry baby?

TS: NO! I would never say that, she just gets scared easily.

AJ: Well at least let me show what I can do with the haunted house.

TS: Fine we will check it out tonight since it is Nightmare Night.

*Both AJ and TS return to the table*

TS: Sorry about the wait everyone. Applejack was just explaining where the new haunted house was.

R: And where is it?

AJ: It is actually a little ways from the pasture.

PP: When do we meet?

TS: Around 9:30PM

AJ: Well see you guys there.

*Everyone says their goodbyes before leaving the house*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

9:32 PM

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AJ: Well, here it is, in all of its glory

FS: I really don't want to do this

TS: Remember what Pinkie said," Haunted houses can't hurt you"

FS: I know, I know.

PP: Let's go in!

*The six enter the worn up house, it was decorated perfectly in every detail.*

Twilight Sparkle's thoughts (TST): Wow! Applejack really out did herself

R: Oh my, this is fairly unsettling

RD: I think it is cool, I mean look at these skeletons!

FS: It's scary. (She sounds worried)

*All of sudden, a whoosh comes upon the Mane 6*

AJ: What was that!

*Twilight Sparkle leans to Applejacks' ear*

TS: I thought you did everything

AJ: Im'ma be honest with ya partner, all I did was decorate the place, I never hired anyone to scare any pony.

TS: So this isn't a lie? That wasn't you?

AJ: I done told ya the truth!

*while TS and AJ were bickering, the others had wandered in different directions, except Fluttershy, who stayed in front of TS and AJ*

FS: Guys, I am scared.

*Fluttershy finally tried to leave, but the door seems to be locked.*

*TS, AJ, and FS all said the same thing*

TS, AJ, FS: Huh?

TS: The door is locked!

AJ: What in tarnation is happening with this house?!

FS: I want to go home!

*Out of nowhere they hear a scream, Rarity!*

TS: Was that Rarity?

AJ: Let's go!

*By the time the other 3 got there, the other 2 had been kneeling down at the sight. Rarity's guts and blood were splattered everywhere*

RD: Why did we come here! Rarity is dead!

PP: What happened to her! Who did this! Will we have the same fate!

*Everyone was panicking at the sight of Rarity dead*

TS: Everypony calm down! We need to maintain out metal health, or we may go insane!

*Everyone tried to quiet down, but Fluttershy couldn't help but shed a tear.*

RD: We have to get out of here and call the police!

AJ: We can't

RD: Whatdaya' mean we can't?!

TS: The door is somehow locked.

*Everyone went quiet, the whoosh happened again, near Applejacks ear*

AJ: That thing just went next to mah' ear!

TS: Oh my Celestia! Applejack, your ear is bleeding!

AJ: What?

PP: Do we have any bandages?

*The blood spilling from AJ's ear was starting to become a dark, dark black.

TS: Oh my.

*Everyone except AJ of course was shocked by what was happening to the blood.*

AJ: Guys, I ain't feeling right.

*AJ fell to the wooden floor, breaking it. She sadly, however, landed on a conveniently placed shard of wood, blood splattered everywhere.*

FS: *sob* APPLEJACK!

*RD ran down to see if she could save her friend, maybe there was still time. When she checked the pulse, AJ was dead*

RD: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*TS told them about how AJ planned this, but never planned anyone to die, she just did decorations. When she first saw that black soul thing, she was frightened.*

PP: You seriously knew about this and didn't tell us?!

TS: She said it was supposed to be a joke! It didn't matter it was just for fun!

RD: Well because of that, Applejack is dead!

TS: Let's just make sure we are all here.

*She calls everyone's names and everyone acknowledged her when it was called.*

PP: Don't mean to mess up the mood, but is there a little pony's room around?

TS: I think that is one.

PP: I will be back in just a sec

*They waited, hoping the black soul will not get them again

FS: Pinkie Pie has been gone for an awfully long time.

RD: Let's go make sure she is okay

TS: I have the worst feeling right now

*They moved into the bathroom PP had entered.*

RD: No. Not again!

FS: Pinkie, you're just playing around right? Right?

TS: I am going to check the pulse…she's dead.

*Twilight and Fluttershy start crying while Rainbow tries to remain brave, but sheds a tear.*

FS: I can't take this anymore!

RD: I am losing it!

TS: This could be worse! Think on the bright side!

RD: Worse? YOU SAY IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE? YOU ARE WRONG

*RD takes Twilight by her hair and says*

RD: If you think it can get any better, than we should throw you into the place where Applejack died!

FS: Rainbow Dash, STOP!

RD: SHUT UP FLUTTERSHY!

TS: Rainbow! You are going insane! Please stop!

*RD throws TS into the entrance and continuously slams her head into the door*

*FS tackles RD and pins her down*

RD: Let me go!

FS: Stop hurting Twilight!

RD: She deserves it!

FS: No she doesn't!

*TS then got up and looked at RD*

FS: Oh my! Twilight you're covered in b…blood!

TS: Please calm down Rainbow Dash!

RD: How can I calm down! YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS!

TS: NO ONE KNEW THIS OUTCOME WOULD HAPPEN!

*With that statement, RD stops struggling and changes her hate face into a sad one*

RD: I know, I just….our friends were murdered.

TS: We can stay sane as long as we talk through this okay?

*The 3 then start calming each other down, enough to where FS let RD go*

FS: What do we do now?

TS: I don't know

RD…maybe we can break the door down?

*The whoosh came once again*

FS: OH NO! (She busted into tears)

*RD then saw something strange with TS, her body was getting darker.*

RD: Uh, Twilight, I think you're next

TS: WHAT!

RD: Your skin is turning darker and darker.

FS: Twilight…noooo.

TS: It might just be an allergy!

*TS then said she felt like going to sleep. RD saw what this meant, she had to keep TS up.*

RD: YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!

TS: *yawn* Why not?

RD: THAT IS WHAT WILL KILL YOU!

*TS tried to stay awake afterwards, but she eventually couldn't fight it anymore. She fell asleep*

RD: TWILIGHT WAKE UP!

*RD tried to wake up her friend, FS helped as well*

FS: No! Twilight please wake up!

RD: It's no use Fluttershy, she's gone.

*All of a sudden the wisp appears in human form, it was Nightmare Moon.*

NM: So you two are the last to survive this trick?

RD: Trick?

FS: What?

NM: Fools, you're in a simulation. When you agreed to go to the haunted house, Twilight Sparkle agreed and assisted in making you all unconscious, she then hooked you up to a dream simulator along with Applejack. The way it worked was that one by one, a pony would die in the SIMULATION, but is still alive in the real world. In fact, they are watching you and me now. Would you care to leave?

RD, FS: YES, YES PLEASE, PLEASE, WE CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!

NM: Very well.

*The world around RD and FS starts to fall apart as they are made out of existence in that world, they reappear at Twilight's house on 2 beds, with metal caps on their heads.*

RD: What is wrong with you Applejack! You too Twilight!

TS: To be honest I thought you would be laughing

FS: LAUGHING? YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK

AJ: Hey least it wasn't real

*RD and FS exchange looks of relief on all levels of their body*

R: I swear I nearly had a heart attack when I died

AJ: I knew my time would come around but mine was brutal not wasn't it?

TS: We did however plan who would be the last two

PP: You two!

RD: Why was Nightmare Moon the cause of it?

TS: Nightmare Night! Don't you even remember why we even did this little thing? We had to have something to do for Nightmare Night.

FS: So everything is alright?

AJ: You betcha'!

So how did you enjoy that little twist, it was all a simulation!

If you haven't read my other fanfic, check it out!

It is called "The Alicorn I Hid"

See you next time! Bye bye!


End file.
